Here We Go
by Judgementlovesrangerandsteph
Summary: Tank and Ranger have a surprise...   BABE FIC  Please Review!
1. Guess What

**Here We Go Again!**

Ranger had been 'in the wind' for 3 months now. Lula was still missing Tank. Bobby, Lester, Hal, and Junior had gone with Ranger and Tank. Oh, and my latest FTA had chained me to the couch.

So, here I am, chained to Lula's couch. Yes, I did say _Lula's_ couch. Lula and I had been sharing a house divided into 2 apartments for 2 months after an FTA had blown up my building. I reached for the phone and called Range man. Lula had been working there since the A-team left.

"Lula! Help, I'm chained to the couch!" I said.

"White Girl, not again!" Lula said "Keep your eyes in I'm coming"

**Three months later…**

"When's Ranger coming back?" Lula asked.

"I don't know he's been gone 6 months." I said

We walked Into Range man and heard "Glad your back"

I peered into Ranger's office "Ranger! Your back"

"Hey, Babe" He walked over to me and guided me to the elevator.

"Where have you been?" I said knowing he wouldn't tell me.

"Can't tell you just glad to be back alive" I froze. Ranger almost died? "Don't worry, I'm fine. Let's go see Tank" Tank? Was he hurt? We walked into Tank's office "Yo what's up?"

"Paperwork, paperwork, and more paperwork" Tank said.

"Well I'm hungry, Pino's ?" I asked.

**A couple months later…**

Lula and I were in Quaker bridge Mall shopping with the money we had gotten for a skip, 2 million ea

"Lula, why did we even accept that skip?" I asked.

"Ranger and Tank would help us, that is why!" Lula directed me to the dress section of Macy's.

"It's not like we needed the money, especially since Ranger and Tank proposed!" Ranger had taken Tank, Lula, and I on a cruise and they had proposed while we were horseback riding near a stream. My ring was a pink sapphire with diamonds and topaz around it. Lula's had a ruby with diamonds and topaz around it. The wedding was going to be held at Point Pleasant near a beach house he owned there.

"Remind me why we're shopping again?" I asked

"We need wedding gowns, duh!" Lula picked out a pinkish-white dress with pearl beading under the breasts and a long, flowing train "This is perfect for you!" She picked out a twin to it in bluish-white. The dresses cost over $6,000 between us.

**Three months later…**

I was walking down the aisle with Lula behind me. At the end of the wedding, the only thing I heard was "You may kiss your brides" after the wedding, Lula, her new husband Tank, Ranger, and I went to the reception in Trenton. When we went to leave the reception on our honeymoon with Lula and Tank, Ranger blindfolded Lula and i lead us outside. I heard the roar of a powerful engine come up to the front of the reception hall. I heard another pull up. Ranger pulled the blindfolds off and Lula and I saw 2 Shelby mustangs. Both silver, one with a blue stripes on it, one with pink stripes on it. Ranger and Tank were leaning on the cars.

"Ranger?" I walked to him.

"Tank?" Lula walked over to Tank.

"We thought you could use a car.." Tank said

"Ranger it's too much, I may be your wife now, but" Me

"Babe, take what I give you" Ranger set me in the driver's seat. Tank let Lula into the other car's driver's seat.

We drove to the airport where the private jet was waiting to fly us to Italy and the vineyard/stable  
Ranger owned.

**A month later…**

Ranger, Tank, Lula, and I had just stepped off the jet on our way back. Once again, there were the mustangs. We drove back to Range man and found the guys waiting for us.

"Steph!" Bobby

"Bombshell" Lester

"Uh oh" Hal

"Let's get outta here!" Junior

"What did you do?" Ranger growled

"Bye!" Junior tried to get to his Civic, but Ranger easily outran him.

"He tricked Bobby into not cleaning the garage" Lester

"That's it?" Ranger looked relieved.

"Yep" All of them.


	2. Announcement Time

**Here we go Chapter 2**

Ranger and Steph have been married 2 months now….

***Note: This has content that would never happen in JE books!

**SPOV**

Lula and I were in the mall at Victoria's Secret clearance sale on a shopping trip.

"Lula do you like this?" I picked up a bundle of pink, blue, green, yellow, a lot of black and white lingerie.

"How much is the bundle?" Lula asked

"$250 for it all" I said

"Throw it in the basket, White Girl, Ranger won't want to let go of you" Lula said

"Well that may be good, may be bad!" I said

"Why?" Lula said as we reached the self-check out.

"I'm doing a pregnancy test when we get back" I said, walking to the Shelby.

"Oh, I'll do one, too. Tank won't let go of me lately!" Lula said

"We're back ranger!" Ranger and Tank were waiting against a few very large boxes.

"What's up?" Lula said to Tank.

"Look inside, 3 for Steph, 3 for Lula" They said

"I'll take the left 3 you take right!" Lula told me, dropping bags onto the ground and walking to one box.

We opened the medium sized first, finding iPads, iPhones, and iPods. Next, we opened the smallest, finding notes that read:

_Dear Ms. Manoso:_

_You're new mustang cobra will be at your home address as soon as possible. The features on you new custom ordered vehicle are Leather seats, GPS , OnStar, OneTouch and other features not listed. We are pleased to be doing business with you. Have fun with your new car,_

_Ford _

"I'm going to pass out! Ranger, seriously? I have a Shelby, now you've ordered a Cobra?" I could barely get it out before ranger handed me the largest box.

"Look inside, babe" Ranger said with a smirk

I opened the box to find a gorges turquoise ball gown in the box.

"What's up Ranger?" I couldn't handle all this gift-giving.

"The gown is for a wedding in the family. The car is for a fundraising event where an FTA and the electronics are because Range man is updating."

"OH.. Well help us get the stuff up to the rooms?" I turned to the bags and boxes, grabbed some and walked to the elevator.

I came out of the bathroom with the stick in hand. Lula was waiting on the couch for me to come back with the results.

"Are you pregnant? I took mine before you, let's see at the same time" Lula suggested.

"Ok, 3 2 1" we said together

"What about you?" Lula asked

"Yea you?" I said

"Yes! Do you know what this means?" Lula was excited

"No" me

"Our children will grow up together!" Lula hugged me

"We need to tell Ranger and Tank, soon" I said

"Ranger, Tank" Lula and I called

"Babe"

"Huh?" Tank, of course

"I'm pregnant" I said

"Ditto" Lula

"Really?" Tank and Ranger simultaneously

"Are they deaf" Lula and I turned back to them "Yes, we're pregnant, both of us at 6 weeks"

**6 weeks later… **

Lula and I were in my Cobra headed to the doctor's appointment to see the gender of our children. Of course, the guys were behind us in the Porsche. We would be in the same room, I would be done, and then Lula would be done.

We walked into the office and the receptionist was looking out the window at the burgundy and pink cobra, or maybe it was Ranger. Either way I had a time getting her attention.

"Hello Ms. Manoso, Ms. Lula your room is ready" Sally said.

"Ok" We said

"You first Stephanie" the doctor said

He applied gel to my stomach and put the probe onto my stomach.

"Looks like you will have a girl, congratulations!" Dr. Hays said.

"Ok Lula you're next" He did the same thing to Lula "Lula you're going to need to share advice with Stephanie, it's a girl!"

"Yes!" Lula and I said

We got back, told Tank and Ranger and I went up to phone rang and I picked it up

"Hello?" me

"Stephanie come to dinner tonight, okay? Okay." My mother hung up.

"Babe I'm back" Ranger called

"Hey, we have dinner at my parent's tonight" I said

I went through my drawers and picked out a pink lacy bra and thong set. I put it on and Ranger walked in.

"Babe, you better put more clothes on or we'll be late for dinner"

"Ok, almost ready" I called from the bedroom.

I walked out in a t-shirt and jeans with wedge sandals on.

We pulled up in the Shelby and grandma and mom were in their normal positions, noses against the storm door.

"Where'd you get the car?" Grandma asked.

"Ranger gave it to me" I said shrugging out of my jacket.

"Wow"

During dinner mom signaled me to the kitchen.

"Stephanie tell me why you're driving a Mustang Shelby Now!" Mom was firing mad at me.

"I told you, Ranger gave it to me. And by the way, he also gave me a Cobra a few days ago."

I turned to walk out and mom grabbed my arm.

"The word is you're pregnant. Is that true?" Mom asked

"You'll see soon" With that I went back to the table.

"I sat back down by Ranger and he held my hand

"I have an announcement" I said "Dad you'll be very happy to know, I'm pregnant with a healthy baby girl"

"Really?" Dad asked

"Stephanie Michelle Plum what did you just say?" Mom didn't like me being pregnant with Ranger's child.

"Baby granddaughter, really?" Grandma

"Yes"

"I'm so happy Pumpkin!" Dad exclaimed

We spent the rest of the night planning the nusery,ect.


	3. Quadruplets?

**Here We Go Again**

Lula and I were, at the doctor's office again.

"Ms. Plum are you ready?" Ranger had arranged for us to have a 3-D ultrasound today, Ranger and Tank had come with us.

"Yes, I'm ready." I responded

He once again applied the gel and put the probe onto my stomach. The screen popped up and the doctor asked "What medication are you on?"

"Just my vitamins" I responded "Why"

"Because there are four babies in there" the doctor looked at me, then at ranger, then Lula, then Tank, then back at me.

"What? I'm having Quadruplets?" I was confused, happy, and bewildered, all at the same time.

"Yes, four babies. Looks like they're all girls, too." The doctor said.

I smiled; this was going to be interesting.

"Lula you're next." He applied the gel to her and put the probe to her stomach. The image popped up and the doctor said "Lula you're pregnant with quadruplets too!" He announced. "This is weird; I've never had 2 quads in a year!"

"Well today's your lucky day then" Lula said

When we left the appointment, Ranger and Tank met us at Lula's Cobra.

"Lula, I can't believe we're having quadruplets!" Tank exclaimed

"Babe" was all Ranger said, but strangely he almost-smiled.

"What does that mean, Ranger?" he was hard to decipher.

"I'm very excited, if you can't tell" Ranger responded as he opened the door for me.

"Actually I can't, Ranger" I said with a smile getting in the Porsche.

On the way home Ranger slipped into his zone.

I broke the silence "Ranger, do you think I can do this? I may not be material to mother _four_ girls."

"You can do anything, Babe" Ranger responded

"But I've never even _baby sited_ four kids!" I said

"Ella will help, and if that isn't good enough, then we'll hire a Nanny" Ranger explained

"Okay" The rest of the ride home was quiet.

We walked into the Range man garage and found Hal, Junior, Lester, and Bobby waiting for us in lawn chairs.

"What?" I asked as the Cobra pulled into the garage, with Lula and Tank climbing out.

"We were waiting on you" They said

"Why?" Lula and I responded

"Wanted to know what happened at the doctor's" Hal said

"I'm having four girls, so is White girl" Lula explained, walking to the elevator.

"Really?" Bobby asked.

"Yes, Really" I said, walking to the elevator with Lula

Lula and I went up to 7 and got some apples.

"Let's think of names" Lula suggested

"Okay" I responded

We came up with eight that we liked: Tess, Annabel, Katherine, Amy, Jessica, Tiffany, Jennifer, and Monica.

"So my four are Tiffany, Jennifer, Monica and Tess" Lula said

"Yep, and my four girls are Annabel, Katherine, Jessica, and Amy"

We went down to 5 and found Ranger and Tank in the brake room.

We asked them if they liked the names

"Love them" Tank said

"Babe" Ranger, go figure.

"What does that mean?" Lula asked

"It's Ranger talk. I never know what it means" I told Lula once we left.

"Oh I get it!" Lula said

Lula and I walked into Macy's baby department. Ranger had given me the 'magic card' to use on this trip.

"Do you like this?" I asked Lula.

"Nice" she responded

We left with assorted cribs, clothes, toys, and strollers on the way to Range man. Lula suggested finding the maternity section for clothes. We left that department with bags on our arms. We stopped by lingerie on the way to the front. We left with more bags on both arms. We walked up to Lula's Shelby and stuffed everything into the trunk and backseat. After all was done, we went back to Range man.

"Babe, my attorney is coming in an hour for me to sign some papers." Ranger announced

"What papers? Help us with these bags, please" I said

"Some papers to buy property next to us" Ranger said taking a few bags.

"Why are you getting the property next to us?" I questioned

"For Tank and Lula to live on the top floor of, and so Range man has more space. We're building a sky bridge to the building so you can visit each other easily" Ranger explained his master plan

"Cool!" I said

"Awesome" Lula said

The delivery truck arrived shortly after and soon we had everything in place in Ranger's old office. The attorney came and Ranger signed the papers.

**One month later….**

Lula and I were walking into our appointment when Ranger called me.

"Yo" I said

"Hey when you get home I have something for you Babe" and he hung up

We walked into our appointment and I laid down on one bed while Lula laid on the other.

The doctor came in and applied the gel to my stomach, put the probe on it, and the image popped up on the screen.

"They all look healthy. Lula, you're next" the doctor did the gel and probe thing to her and her girls popped up on the screen.

"Wow!" Was lulu's response.

We drove back to Range man and found Tank and Ranger leaning against a black and red Cobra.

"Ranger, why the Cobra?" I asked, leaning against my Cobra parallel to his.

"This is _my _new car. But I have a surprise for you." Ranger said pulling me to him and kissing the heck out of me.

"What is it? Tank, why do _you_ never get new cars?" I questioned

"My cars are on the way, I just got my body receipt from a skip" Tank said

"Cool" I said, while Ranger pulled out a HP Tablet, black of course. "Why the neat gizmo?"

"So you can communicate with me easier, now that you're pregnant I need you to keep in touch more often." Ranger said as Tank gave one to Lula. "And I need you to do a favor for me"

"What's up Ranger?" I asked

"I need you to get in the Cobra with me and I'll drive us to a house I own. Hal will drive the Shelby there, and Lula will come with Tank while Bobby drives her Shelby there. We need to go there because of construction and you could use the sanity break. Don't try to deny it, Babe, you're going insane not being able to hunt down skips." _True_

"But Ranger" I tried to protest

"No. you're going up to 7 and pack then come back and get in, then we'll leave for the house, ok? You'll love it, it's on the beach." Ranger said


	4. Beach House

**Here We Go Chapter 4**

Ranger and I were in the Cobra headed towards his beach house. Ranger turned off the main road and onto a dirt road, then onto a path that I didn't want scratching my nice new car.

"Babe, it won't scratch your cars. The plants are further away than it seems." Ranger's ESP was working. Then a beautiful beach house with a private beach appeared with a beautiful wooden barn beside it. He pushed a button on the dash's touch screen and the barn doors opened and Ranger drove into it passing stalls full of horses and coming to a row of parking spaces at the end.

"Ranger what's up with the horses?" I asked.

"They're for riding on the beach." Ranger said, turning the car off.

"Why do you keep them here?" I asked

"So I can relax and getaway. Sometimes I'll bring my family here" He responded.

"When can we ride?" I asked, excited

"Now" He led me to a stall with a stunning, tall, black stallion in it with a white blaze, long mane and tail and white 3 socks. "This is Raven's Time or Raven. He is your horse" he walked one stall over and big, dark gray head popped out with a blaze and three socks, I could see as I walked over and peered into the stall "This is my horse, Lightening."

He grabbed my hand and led me to a door a couple stalls down. He opened it and I walked in to find rows on top of rows of expensive saddles on one wall with other tack on the opposite wall. Ranger walked to one wall, picked a bridle, walked to another, picked a saddle, walked to another, and picked other tack from different racks.

He walked to me, handed me the pile of tack, and did his routine again.

"Go to Raven's stall press the 2nd button and put the tack on the rack that pops out" He said

I did as he told me, and a tack rack popped out. I placed the tack on the rack and he said "Now tack up"

I grabbed the halter, placed it on Raven's head and couldn't find the latch to his stall. "Ranger where's the latch?"

"3rd button Babe" I heard him intercom. I pushed the 3rd button and the door slid open.

"What does button 1 do?" I asked

"Try it"

I pushed it and another set of tack appeared out of the wall

"Hey! You didn't tell me that worked!" I said

"Forgot about it, Babe" I finished tacking up and was putting pink polo wraps on Raven when Ranger and Lightening walked up. "Ready?"

"Yep" As I finished the last wrap. "What other horses are here?"

"There are a lot, I have more stables down the beach, want to ride down there to my biggest one?" He asked

"Sure"

We rode down the beach for hours and then Ranger finally pointed out a stable in the woods just beyond the shore.

"Where are we sleeping?" I asked, it was almost dark by now

"There's an apartment upstairs" He said

"Cool" I responded

**The next day…**

Ranger and I were riding back to the beach house after a wonderful time at the stable in the woods.

"Ranger why did I have to come here, not that I'm complaining" I asked when I was untacking Raven.

"So you could relax, and not have to work during your pregnancy" Ranger said, coming to the stall I was in.

"When do we leave? And where's Lula?" Me

"They're in the house. Which by the way is as technology-loaded as the stable" Ranger pulled me to him

"Where have you guys been? I've been looking all over for you!" Lula yelled

"In here" I yelled back, pulling away from Ranger.

"Hey! Did you see the paddocks out back?" Lula said

"No" me

"Look" The paddocks were filled with beautiful horses, all with long, flowing manes and tails. Some were tall some were shorter, but they were all gorgeous.

"Wow" was all I could say.

"Babe breakfast is waiting" Ranger said.

"Ok"


	5. Puppies

**Here We Go chapter 5**

**I DON'T under any circumstances, own any characters in this story! **

**A * Means that this **_**isn't **_**part of the story, but just a note!**

We had spent a month at the beach house and stable. Now we all had to go back to Trenton and back to work. I had dinner with my parents that night, and Lula and I had a shopping trip scheduled. The shopping trip was caused by me wanting to get some new clothes, since I was starting to really show. Of course, that wouldn't be a problem if my parents knew that I was having Quads. We had left before I could tell anyone besides Mary Lou.

Lula was showing now, more than ever, and was trying to figure out how to wear spandex during her pregnancy.

"Babe, you ready yet?" Ranger called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes, just need to put on shoes." I said. I slipped into some sandals and headed down the long, spiraling stair case.

"Babe, you look great" Ranger commented.

**RPOV**

Stephanie never believed that she looked beautiful because of pregnancy. It made her hair shiny, her skin practically glowed, and her breasts were fuller than ever.

"Babe, get in the Cobra." She would be driving; I knew this because she snatched the keys out of my hands when I went to open her door. That car is her baby, I swear.

She cranked the engine over and threw the car in reverse, only to do a 3-point turn and drive out of the stable. I pushed a button on the dash and an iPad came out. I started it up and checked on Range Man.

"Hey, Bobby, will you make Stephanie's monthly appointment with the doctor?" I asked "Ok, thanks,"

"What appointment?" Stephanie asked from the driver's seat.

"To have an ultrasound, you missed it because we were here, remember?"

**SPOV**

"Yeah, I remember" Oh, boy or girl, whichever you prefer, this is going to be _very _interesting.

"Call coming in, would you like to answer?" A voice asked.

"Ranger what was that?" I asked, freaked out completely.

"Answer," Ranger said. "Babe, it's the car, it has voice recognition, and it can even learn a name for you to call it."

Lula came on the line. "Hey, this is awesome! My car just talked to me!"

"Mine did too, Lula. Where are you?" I asked. 

**Meanwhile Back at Range man…**

**Lester POV**

"Where are you Hal? Where did that useless sack go?" Lester said. They were trying to hide their presents to Stephanie, Ranger, Tank, and Lula. But they wouldn't keep quiet. Their names were Flash, Ares, Aphrodite, and Salsa. They were mixed breeds puppies from the animal shelter.*Find their pictures on my profile!* they were part of the same litter and we just couldn't resist the adorable dogs, so we got them for the newlyweds.

"Welcome back, guys!" I heard someone say. I put the leashes on the puppies and walked them out of my office.

**SPOV**

"What was that?" I heard a bark.

"Let's see" Ranger said.

We walked around the corner to see Lester leaning against a wall with four puppies at his feet.

"Oh they're so cute!" I said in sync with Lula. I grabbed one and looked at the name tag. It Read Salsa. "Why are there puppies in the office?"

"Presents for my boss and his wife, as well as co-boss and wife." Lester said.

I grabbed the pink leash from Lester's hand and picked up my puppy.

"Wait, why did you get us puppies?" Ranger wanted to know. Lula had another puppy in her hands.

"Aww... My puppy's name is Aphrodite! So cute!" Lula said.

"Companionship, of course, Ranger!" Lester said. Now Tank had a puppy named Flash in his arms.

"Okay, whatever" He said. He picked up the last puppy, named Ares, and loved on the adorable little dog.

"Come on, lets go shop for some things for them!" Lula suggested.


	6. Shopping

**Here We Go Chapter 6**

By Judgementlovesrangerandsteph Written on: April 5, 2011 I'd like to say thank you to all of my readers! Please Review!

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Lula and I walked into the small boutique in downtown Trenton. _The Collar _the sign read.

"Hello how may I help you?" A voice came from the back of the room.

"We're just looking" I said.

"Ask if you need help" she said

"I'm going to get a new leash for Aphrodite." Lula took off.

"Ok." I strolled over to a small shelf with dog beds on it. I selected a pink and white dog bed for Salsa and put in the small basket on my arm.

"Come here, Stephanie!" I heard Lula say.

"What?" I walked over to the location where Lula's voice was coming from.

"Is this not the cutest harness ever?" Lula was looking at a pink harness with faux diamonds on the back.

"Are you getting a bed?" I grabbed a pink harness and tossed it into the basket.

"Yes, where are they?" Lula asked

"Over here" I told her, walking back to the shelf.

"Cute, I'm getting a blue and white one. Should we get stuff for Ranger and Tank's dogs, Ares and Flash?" Lula asked, walking to another shelf, with homemade treats on it.

"Sure, but what color? I'm getting Ares black; he is Ranger's dog after all." I went back to the shelves and got black things for Ranger, collars, harnesses, a bed, and walked back to Lula with Salsa in my arms.

"I'm getting Tank black too." Lula said. She grabbed a large tub of peppermint treats.

"We need to hurry; we'll be late for our appointment!" I grabbed a tub of bacon treats and a pink and a black treat pouch and went to the check out.

"Hello" the young lady said as she started putting my purchases into a large bag. "The total is $55.79" she said.

I handed her the money and walked to the Shelby. Lula met me outside.

"Are you Ready to go? I need to change clothes, you coming?" Lula asked, bag in hand

"Yes, let's go" I said

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~**

"We're on our way back" I was on the phone with Ranger, in my car.

"Ok, I need you to run a search when you get back" Ranger responded.

"When is my appointment?" I asked

"Yea, when do I know how big my babies are?" Lula asked from the passenger seat.

"Today at 5 o'clock at the doctor's office" Ranger explained.

"Okay, what time is it?" I asked.

"4:30 PM, get to the doctor's office, I'll meet you there with Tank" Ranger hung up

"Got it, Love you" And I Hung up.

We drove into the parking lot to find the black and red Cobra waiting for us.

"Hey Babe" Ranger said.

"Hey" I responded

"Ready?" Ranger asked me

"Ready as I ever will be"

We walked into the doctor's office and went to our room. The doctor walked in and said

"How are you feeling Mrs. Manoso?" He asked.

"I'm feeling great, how are the babies?" I said

He put the gel and the probe on my revealed stomach and an image popped onto the screen. Four figures popped onto the screen.

"They are all health. At the looks of it, they're all larger than normal. So you need to _really_ cut down on stress. It will make labor easier if you work out regularly, and you need to start gaining a lot of weight." The doctor said.

"When do I get to bounty hunt again?" I asked when we got out to the Shelby.

"Babe" Ranger said

"What? I miss being in the chase, dragging nitwits into the station, and chasing skips around New Jersey!" I exclaimed

"Babe, you know my rules about that" Ranger gave me the keys to the Shelby.

"No I don't know your rules about that. You never told me those I _rules_." I cranked the engine over and backed out of the lot. Salsa and Ares stood on the console on the way home.

"You can go back to bounty hunting when the girls are 6 months old, But only part-time." He looked at me from the passenger seat. "Got it?"

"Sure, whatever you say. We need to go to my parents' house and tell them." I turned to the road that leads to my parents' house.

"Call coming in, answer?" RAIN asked. RAIN was my car's name; it stood for Rangeman Artificial Intelligence Network.

"Yes"

"Hey, all is good with the girls, and I'm going back to Rangeman." Tank said. "Oh, and Ranger, my Cobra comes in today."

"Ok, see you there in a while" I said to Tank and Lula.


	7. Kentucky

**Ranger's Surprise chapter 7**

"Mom where are my shoes?" Amy asked me, running around. The girls where eleven now and it was complete chaos when they fought amongst themselves. Ranger and I had bought a large home in Kentucky, where we now lived due to the small space at Rangeman. Our house was a 4 story country style home with 500 acres of land spread around it. A large stable stood over the horizon out back and you could see the rolling hills disappear.

"Try looking in your closet. Ella and Rosa don't eat them, they put them up." I told her, jogging down the flight of stairs and into Ranger's arms.

"What is it, the girls' class starts in five minutes, I need to get to the stable and feed up." I told him, running to the kitchen to put on my Dublin riding boots. The girls where homeschooled, and we had a room dedicated to homework and one to class.

"Ella and her husband have the day off." Ranger said.

"Oh, Why?" I asked, turning to Jessica and giving her a glass of milk.

"Needed a vacation. And so do us." He said. "Girls come here"

Four black-brown haired, blue-eyed, eleven-year-old girls came bounding in.

"We are going to Italy to a place my friend owns. Oh, and don't be depressed, you can take Blackjack, Prince, Melody, and Knight." He announced.

"Really?" I asked, looking at him. We took 'vacations' pretty frequently, to New Mexico, New Jersey, NYC, Colorado, or California, But never internationally.

"Yes, the girls haven't met Ally and her husband yet."

"What about us?" Lula and crew asked, walking in in Spandex, except for Tank, whom was decked in green. We all busted out laughing at Tank's forced sense of style.

"You are coming too" Ranger tried to get out in between laughs.

**Later…**

"…good lesson girls! Let's go pack!" I said, finishing the lesson for the day. The girls leaped up and hurried to the stable to prepare for our trip.

**THE END!**

_a/an; This is the end of HWG. Please keep up with me, I am now writing Knight Rider stories, I am trying to finish up my continuing stories, and replace them with 'short's, stories that can be considered a series, but are just random on my part._

**PS: Please don't hate me!**


End file.
